Historias de un beso
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Un beso es un acto de cariño y amor tan poderoso que es capaz de derrotar toda angustia, dudas y desesperanza. Tres historias, tres parejas, un beso. Un fic para el Reto Bésame de la página Attack on fanfics. Cap II: Connie y Sasha
1. Moblit y Hange

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

 **Historias de un beso**

…...

Hange & Moblit

…...

– ¡Por favor, deténgase! – El eco de su voz resonó por los pasillos de los cuarteles de la Legión. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna.

Moblit aceleró el paso, con pleno conocimiento de que lo había escuchado. Que en todo ese tiempo, desde que ella le informó que pasaría toda la noche investigando los titanes que habían capturado el día anterior, había escuchado sus advertencias con total claridad.

Y le preocupaba. ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¡Son titanes! Y Hange, su Líder de escuadrón, solía ser muy arrebatada e irresponsable cuando se trataba de los titanes. Aún se le contraía el estómago de sólo recordar el momento en que ella se acercó con absoluto desplante hacia aquellas criaturas por primera vez y una de estas la atacó rápidamente… afortunadamente él alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y empujarla, alejándola del espécimen y salvándola por un pelo.

Estaba consciente de que no era el guardaespaldas, ni el niñero de la inquieta Líder de Escuadrón, aunque muchos de sus camaradas de burlaran de él por ello. Es que nadie entendía que el sentimiento de protección hacia ella, sumado su constante estado de estrés, le hacía imposible no preocuparse por su integridad física constantemente.

Pero para su mala fortuna, ella jamás hacía caso. Y nunca lo haría.

– ¡Líder de escuadrón Hange, no vaya! – Insistió una vez más, mientras ella salía hacia los jardines del cuartel rumbo al sector donde estaban sus amadas adquisiciones titánicas.

Fue en ese momento en que Hange se detuvo repentinamente y se giró hacia donde él se encontraba. Moblit frenó en seco y quedó frente a ella.

La mirada de Hange era neutral, no había nada que pudiera vislumbrar su sentir. Moblit se sintió intimidado, pero no lo suficiente como para no evitar lo que él imaginaba una posible desgracia. No podía concebir la idea de que Hange fuera devorada por esos temibles titanes.

– Sé que esto es importante para su investigación y cuenta con todo mi apoyo…– Empezó a explicarse, bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer- Pero no es seguro que esté sola con esos titanes de noche ¿Y si ocurre un accidente?

Hange siguió sin formular alguna frase. Moblit continuó.

– Se que no me hará caso, pero no importa– Sonrió levemente– Yo siempre estaré pendiente de que nada malo suceda...

Hange lo miró sin expresión alguna. Moblit siempre era así, preocupado, ansioso, estresado, pensó… y ella era un alma libre, una incomprendida que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin investigar, sin resolver sus inquietudes.

¿Cómo demostrarle que estaba equivocado? Que sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer, que conocía los riesgos perfectamente y estaba dispuesta a pasarlos por alto porque tenía un claro objetivo que cumpliría a toda costa.

Si se hubiese tratado de otro oficial él que la estuviera correteando y persuadiendo a no hacer su trabajo, ya lo hubiese mandado volar hace mucho tiempo. Pero Moblit era Moblit, su compañero que sólo le ha demostrado lealtad y preocupación hacia ella.

Ambos eran tan distintos, pero a la vez eran tan cercanos, que se le hacía imposible enojarse con él.

– ¿Hange? – Soltó Moblit, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos. Era raro, ella solía ser bastante expresiva para defender sus posturas.

Sin responder, Hange se acercó a él. Bastaron solo dos pasos para acortar la distancia entre ambos y sin esperar más, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó.

Fue un beso suave, tierno, que no duró mucho tiempo, pero aquello no lo hizo menos especial para ninguno de los dos.

Moblit aun seguía paralizado cuando sus labios se separaron. Al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con ella, Hange lo miraba sonriente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– Debo trabajar, Moblit – Habló ella por fin con voz dulce – ¡Mis titanes me esperan!

Soltó una risita suave, antes de salir corriendo hacia el exterior del cuartel. Esta vez, Moblit no la siguió, ni siquiera le gritó rogándole que no se expusiera.

Cuando volvió en sí, sonrió soltando un suspiro profundo y dándose vuelta, se dirigió hacia el interior de los cuarteles, en dirección opuesta a donde se había dirigido Hange.

Esa noche Moblit no la seguiría. Más adelante lo volvería hacer, porque era innato en él cuidarla. Porque protegerla era una promesa que él se había hecho con sí mismo. Mientras avanzaba, sintió su estómago contraer, como le era habitual al pensar en Hange.

Pero sabía que esta vez, no era por sus aprensiones hacia ella. Esta vez la razón era otra y muy distinta: Era el efecto que ese beso espontáneo tuvo sobre él.


	2. Connie y Sasha

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

 **Historias de un beso**

…...

Connie & Sasha

…...

Un sutil golpeteo en la ventana, la sacó de su sueño. Sin dudar y presa de la curiosidad, se destapó de las capas de su cama y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación, se asomó hacia el exterior, en la búsqueda del responsable de aquel ruido.

Desde afuera, Connie la saludó con su mano, en silencio y rápidamente le enseñó un trozo de tela que cargaba en su otro brazo, cuando lo desenrolló, había en él dos trozos de pan. Los ojos de Sasha brillaron.

Se puso su ropa, se calzó sus zapatos y de puntillas, salió de la cabaña de las chicas, al encuentro de su amigo.

En medio de risas, se alejaron unos metros del lugar y se dirigieron a la entrada del bosque, sentándose sobre un viejo tronco. Aquella noche la luna brillaba con luz propia, el ambiente estaba cálido, tranquilo. Sólo podían escuchar el sonido de un par de grillos cercanos a ellos.

– ¿Dónde sacaste esto?- Preguntó ella emocionada, sus tripas sonaban al percibir la comida tan cerca.

–Encontramos las llaves de la despensa - Le explicó Connie, mientras le entregaba un trozo a la chica. Sasha no dudó en pegarle un mordisco, dichosa. Connie sonrió divertido -Varios decidimos darnos un bocadillo nocturno esta noche.

– ¡Eso es genial!- Exclamó la chica, luego de tragar el pan-¡Podemos comer lo que queramos a la hora que se nos antoje!

–No es tan así, Sasha- Connie la miró seriedad- Si se dan cuenta que falta alimento, nos meteremos todos en un lío. Nos estamos turnando para no levantar sospechas.

–Tienes razón. Mejor ser precavidos- Sasha observó el pan que tenía en sus manos y volvió al ataque, esta vez con más ahínco que antes.

Connie sonrió al verla así, comiendo como un animalito. A pesar de que no se veía nada glamorosa ni delicada alimentándose de esa forma, a diferencia de su madre y su hermana menor, encontraba que Sasha se veía muy adorable y muy autentica.

– ¿Qué? -Habló Sasha con la boca llena de pan, al sentirse observada por él -¿Tengo una miga en la cara?

Connie tuvo que reprimir la risotada. La boca, la barbilla, su ropa ¡Hasta sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de migas! Sin embargo, decidió ser cauto y acercó su mano a la comisura de los labios de su mejor amiga, con el fin de sacar "la miga" que la aquejaba.

–Sí, tienes una acá- Le dijo antes de tocar su piel. Sasha se quedó quieta, esperando que su amigo la auxiliara.

Connie le quitó la miga con el dedo pulgar con rapidez. Descendió la mano, apoyándola sobre el tronco. Entonces, sin perder tiempo y sin un atisbo de dudas, inclinó su cara hacia adelante y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, dándole un corto beso.

Sasha abrió los ojos sorprendida, retrocediendo unos centímetros. Tragó rápidamente el trozo de pan, con dificultad, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban de color. Connie en cambio, la miraba con absoluta calma.

Era algo que hace tiempo deseaba hacer, desde el momento en que su amiga se había convertido en algo más para él. Desde que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Sasha y todo lo que se tratase de ella.

No le importaba lo que pasaría después entre los dos. Ya lo había hecho y eso era lo que importaba en esos momentos. Vivir el presente.

Sin embargo, del shock inicial, Sasha pasó a la risa nerviosa y finalmente a una carcajada sonora. Connie la miró sin entender.

– ¿Sasha…?

– ¡No tenías que sobornarme con comida para que me dieras un beso!- Exclamó la joven sin dejar de reír.

Entonces fue el turno de él para sonrojarse con violencia.

– ¡No fue así!- Se excusó avergonzado- ¡Simplemente se dio!

Pero Sasha no dejó que siguiera hablando y fue ella la que lo besó esta vez. Fue un beso más largo y más rítmico que el primero.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, sonrientes.

–Tú me puedes conquistar sin comida - Habló ella por fin, bajó la mirada al suelo sintiéndose un poco avergonzada- Yo también quería esto... hace tiempo.

Él sonrió, acariciando su mano con cariño.

–Pero a mí no me engañas ¡La comida te hace feliz! - Respondió él, de buen humor. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Mira- Le indicó Sasha, para que la observara, alzó su mano a la altura de su nariz - Aquí está la comida. Y aquí- Levantó su mano por arriba de su cabeza - Estás tú.

Lo sabía desde el momento en que él se asomó por su ventana. El pan se veía -y estaba- delicioso, pero fue la sola presencia de él, lo que la hacía feliz y lo que finalmente la impulsó a escabullirse en medio de la noche. Era su compañía, su amistad, su cariño superior a todo.

–Me siento halagado. Ya quisiera ser así de alto- Se rió el aludido. Ella rió con él y dándole un breve beso, se apoyó sobre su hombro, terminando su trozo de pan. Él la rodeó con su brazo - Eres especial, Sasha.

Ella tragó el último bocado y mirando el cielo, sonrió con ternura.

–Tú también eres especial, Connie.


End file.
